1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auxiliary device for facilitating the re-grinding of spiral drills on the generated surface of the grinding disk of a grinding machine disposed on a horizontal shaft, or of a wheel stand with sanding table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, blunted drills were mostly thrown away by (amateurs) "dot-it-yourselfers" since there hardly is any possibility of regrinding the drills with the required precision in case of manual incidence and holding, i.e., to provide them with a correct roof angle and point clearance. It is true that numerous grinding machines are known for this purpose. However, they are too expensive to be used within the scope of a home program since generally in these cases price conditions are to be followed to insure that a re-grinding device not be more expensive than the total price of a few spiral drills. But even the known auxiliary devices or drill sharpening devices for "do-it-yourselfers" are still unsatisfactory in many respects for auxiliary devices such as the holding fork, known through German Utility Patent No. 7 439 613, which may be placed on the grinding wheel shaft and which, besides manual holding, also requires manual guidance of the spiral drill that is to be swivelled up and down during regrinding, require a relatively high degree of dexterity in order to provide the cutting edges of the drill with the precise roof angle and clearance angle.